Panty constructions are well known, and typically consist of a lower-torso portion including two leg openings separated by a crotch portion which may be monolithic with the balance of the garment or may be a separate portion sewn thereto.
More recently, the material from which panties are made is synthetic and is specifically nonabsorbent and non-retentive of fluid. This means that fluid discharged from the body may pass rapidly to outer garments or remains on the public region of the body, both of these possibilities having a variety of undesirable consequences.
Even where absorbent, fluid retaining materials are employed such as cotton, fluid is retained in juxtaposition to the pubic areas thereby developing unsanitary infectious conditions which it is desirable to overcome.
These problems have, moreover, come into sharper focus with the advent of recent innovations and styles such as panty hose, pant suits and so forth.